All Falls Down (2)
Extended Overview Main Plot Clare has claimed her 'good Samaritan' role, and meets Fitz at his locker. Fitz presents her with a corsage, which he claims him mom made him bring. Although Clare seems pleased by the gesture- she says she still won't sleep with him. Fitz claims that wasn't his intention at all- he would never do that, unless she wanted him to, which Clare responds with "not a chance." The conversation quickly turns into the feud Fitz and Eli are having. Clare ask if an apology will still work, which Fitz agrees too, but doubts he'll get one. Clare, however is determined, and leaves to find Eli. Clare finds Eli, who is pissed that Clare had come with Fitz. Clare explains to him that she did it to protect him, while Eli believed it could take care of it himself. Clare tells Eli that Fitz will drop the feud- if Eli apologizes. Eli believes that he had nothing to apologize for- but Clare tells him to apologize for anything he wants, and leaves to get Fitz. Eli seems to have something hidden up the sleeve of his red blazer. Clare and Fitz meet Eli by the punch bowl. Clare urges Eli to apologize, which he does- poorly. Fitz points this out, but Clare isn't taking no for an answer. Eli suggests they drink to there new found peace. Eli hands Fitz a cup, and right before they drink, Clare quickly suggests they drink cups, thinking that Eli poisoned Fitz's cup with Ipecac. So, they switch drinks, which Eli counted on, because moments later, Fitz is throwing up. Eli grins, while Clare turns on him. Eli claims its all on her, because she made them switch cups, while Clare storms away, telling Eli "whatever Fitz does to you- you deserve it!" Clare goes to see if Fitz is alright. She apologizes for Eli's behavior, mentioning how he tries to come off as a bad ass- and she fell for him. Fitz, who most likely believes Clare was in on Eli's prank- says that makes her a regular ass. Care then seems awkward talking with him, especially when he pulls a pocket knife out of him locker. Clare tries to keep her cool, and gets back into the dance, away from Fitz. Clare find Adam at the dance, when she can't find Eli. Adam says Eli went looking for her- Clare informs him that Fitz has a knife. Adam leaves to tell Simpson , while Clare goes to find Eli- before Fitz does. Eli is listening to his Ipod against some lockers, when Clare finds him. Clare urges him to leave, because Fitz has a knife. Eli doesn't really respond until he claims "I won't let that jerk scare me." Fitz then enters down the hallway, seeing Eli and Clare, calling to them "Aw, don't you two look cute." Clare tries to get Fitz to leave, but fails, as he yells "shut up, bitch" Eli pushes Clare away from him, as Fitz advances. Eli apologizes for real this time. Fitz rejects his apology, claiming Eli has had this coming. Fitz thrusts the knife forward- but it then shows that he only stabbed the door. Clare rushes towards Eli, while Fitz looms over them, making a crude comment. The cops then come, arresting Fitz. When out of Degrassi, Eli tells Clare how he was bullied when he was 9, showing the motive for keeping the feud with Fitz for so long. Clare comments he isn't 9 anymore, but Eli retaliates that the bullies aren't either, so what is he suppose to do. Clare tells Eli she doesn't have the answer for him, as she looks at the scene of Fitz being lead into a police car, she tells him if his continues dealing with bullies like this- then she can't be with him. Simpson finds them, where Clare confesses to letting off the stink bomb, and Eli cuts in that he he lied when he told Simpson to question Fitz. Simpson tells them there will be consequences. Holly J and Sav come out, and Simpson seems to reach his boiling point, and leaves them with the line "when you all get back from break- you won't recongize this school at all." Sub Plot Alli is with Drew at the dance, unaware that the hooked up with Bianca in the boiler room earlier. Adam urges Drew to tell Alli- or she'll find out another way. Drew ignores Adam's advice, and instead suggests to Alli that they leave. Bianca comes up and cheekily suggests the boiler room. Alli laughs, Drew downplays it, then Bianca mentions "it didn't seem like nothing when we were down there." she leaves leaving Alli confused and angry. Alli confronts Drew, asking what she meant. Drew starts to tell Alli about the boiler room incident- when Alli jumps to conclusions, thinking Bianca and Drew had sex, Drew declines it, Alli then asked if the kissed, and Drew decides to go with that, then telling the truth. Drew tries to explain to Alli that it was a huge mistake, but Alli ends up leaving hurt and angry. Drew finds Alli on a bench crying. Drew apologizes, saying how much of a mistake it was, asking Alli if she will forgive him. Alli asks him if it was just a kiss. Drew, with a guilty look, agrees. Alli decides to forgive him, with the condition that he can never speak to Bianca again. Drew quickly agrees, and they steal a kiss before heading back into the dance. Drew heads into the dance, and confronts Bianca, telling her to keep quiet, so Alli won't find out and dump him. Bianca says she doesn't care about that, but she does want to win the flat screen TV. Drew hands over his chips to her, and she promises to keep quiet. Alli comes up, demanding why Drew is speaking to Bianca. Drew says he is keeping her quiet, Bianca agrees that her lips are sealed. Alli, who is still angry at the incident, tells Bianca to stop kissing other girls boyfriends. Bianca laughs at what Drew had told her, and confides to Alli what really happened. Bianca then tells Drew the deals off, Drew tries to speak to Alli, but she storms off again. Alli is outside the dance, crying over how Drew cheated on her. Owen comes up, and asks her whats wrong. She informs him that Drew cheated on her. Owen said that he's a moron. Alli asks Owen is he finds her sexy. Owen agrees, mentioning that guys would pay big bucks to hook up with her. Owen mentions he has fifty bucks, which he would give to Alli to hook up. Alli seems hesitant, but Owen says it would make Drew really jealous. Alli then agrees. Drew is looking for Alli, and ends up talking to Adam, telling him about how good his relationship with Alli was. Adam questions why he then hooked up with Bianca, which Drew replied that she made him feel like a rock star. Bianca soon joins them at the table, Drew insults her, Bianca retaliates, claiming Drew cheated on her the fist chance he got, so she wasn't that important after all. Drew says she is worth more that Bianca. Bianca then informs Drew that Alli is in the boiler room with Owen, Drew rushes down to stop her. In the boiler room, Alli is having regrets about coming down with Owen. She makes two attempts to get away, Owen then remarks that she's a tease, and that's why Drew cheated on her. Drew rushes down, demanding that Owen leaves, which he does. Alli questions why Drew came, which he replies to stop her from making a huge mistake. Drew attempts to apologize to Alli again, but she says "I liked you so much, and you treated me like dirt." Drew tells her "maybe I thought I wasn't good enough for you" Alli remarks "you sure proved it." Drew tries to apologize, but Mrs. Torres enters, from a tip off from Owen. She asks "what did she do to you" to Drew, referring to Alli. When out of the boiler room, Mrs. Torres remarks how disappointed she is in Drew. Drew argues that nothing happened, but Mrs. Torres turns a deaf ear, and rounds on Alli, asking her what she thinks she's doing, "trading favors like some common whore." Alli also claims that nothing happened, and Drew tried to defend Alli. But Mrs. Torres tells him not to, and to find his brother. Drew gives Alli one last look, before leaving to find Adam. Third Plot Sav and Holly J are running the 'A Night In Vegas' dance, and things seem to be going smoothly. When the two finally get a moment alone, when Holly J went for more drinks, Sav claims there is a problem because he hasn't kissed her yet. Right when Sav is about to kiss Holly J, she remembers they have to crown the King and Queen. Sav gets onto the stage, and announces the new King and Queen: Drew and Alli. Sav calls for them to come on stage, but Alli seems to be missing. Sav then takes this moment to play a song for Holly J, which definitely touched her heart, for she then tells Sav to meet her in the theatre room in 10 minutes. In the theatre room, Holly J preforms a strip tease for Sav, until the cops come in because of the lock-down. They are escorted outside, where Simpson is dealing with Eli and Clare. A cop informs Simpson she "found this one stripping in a empty classroom". Simpson is beyond mad, claiming that he trusted them. Sav and Holly J feel bad, saying there must be something they can do to make it better. Simpson disagrees, and gives the line that there will be big changes at Degrassi after break. Memorable Quotes "When you get back from break, you won't recognize this school at all." byArchie "Snake" Simpson "Excuse me, sir. I found this one stripping in an empty classroom." - Random police woman talking about Holly J. "Shut up BITCH!" - Fitz while Clare was talking "What's wrong with you, young lady!? Trading favors like a common whore!?" - Drew's mom to Alli "It's all that slut's fault!" - Drew about Bianca "Oral sex is hot gossip." - Adam Clare- "He just wants one thing." Eli- "You're gonna sleep with him?" Clare-"NO!" Mrs. Torres- "Where's Drew?" Owen- "Trying to have oral sex." Clare to Eli- "This is the part where we run." Eli to Clare-"I'm not going to let that jerk scare me." Clare to Eli-"He has a knife, let's go!" Sav's song for Holly J (lyrics) "It started out with a kiss Innocent bliss A touch turned to desire Your heart is a fire That melts the ice All our friends told us That we...... ? (cut off by Eli and Clare talking) My heart is afire Your heart is a fire That melts the ice" Music played throughout this episode "Hotblack" by Oceanship "'Pennychaser'" by Let's Go To War "Shark In The Water" by VV Brown "Sweet Sixteen" by Wherewolves Trivia *The lyrics of Sav's song for Holly J recaps the start of their relationship. *We find out when Eli was 9, he was bullied. *Fitz actually didn't stab/kill him, instead he gave Eli his own medicine which is tricking Eli into thinking he stabbed him *Alli never really accepted the $50 to hook up with Owen even though she wanted to take revenge on Drew. *The lockdown, lies, secrets and a combination of other issues forced Mr. Simpson to take drastic changes. 'Reference' Finale on MuchMusic Aug 23-26 http://www.megaupload.com/?d=INBS3NI8 http://www.zshare.net/video/79760546522b92bc/ 'Gallery' 2e4k7qf.jpg DegrassiS10E24WebripFLV480p-P2Pftw2flv_snapshot_0518_20100827_021254.jpg DegrassiS10E24WebripFLV480p-P2Pftw2flv_snapshot_0520_20100827_021323.jpg Normal degrassi all falls down 006HR.jpg Tumblr_l7sh4aZ5ui1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr_l7sh1ujx9H1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr_l7sgyvOXVe1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr_l7shi2HJZA1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr_l7shpmZBvM1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr_l7shciQx4a1qct0ifo1_500.jpg Tumblr_l7q0leu0eM1qd5xwko1_500.png normal_23-24HQ_(2).jpg normal_23-24HQ_(4).jpg normal_23-24HQ_(6).jpg 450x300-1024-alli.jpg 450x300-1024-mrstorres.jpg Eclare 2.jpg Eli almost stabbed.png 800px-Ep233.PNG 450x336-1024-omg.jpg vlcsnap-2010-08-26-19h26m31s156.jpg 00142.jpg savtaj is elvis.jpg eli night in vegas.jpg night in vegas.jpg hollyj tiara.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 10 Category:The Boiling Point